Mistletoe Mayhem
by rainbowspring
Summary: Astoria is caught under the mistletoe with Draco. Curse Peeves, the poltergiest!This is a oneshot for now, but may be continued.


**This takes place in Draco's sixth year and Astoria's fourth year. By the way, this does not connect to any of my other HP fanfics, which are available on my profile for anyone who's interested. Please enjoy, and remember to review! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Harry Potter****, or any of the characters used in this piece of fan fiction.**

Mistletoe Mayhem

This could easily be defined as a worst case scenario, in Astoria's opinion. She had been rushing in from Herbology, eager to escape from the cold, and a boy had bumped into her, also in a hurry, right under the mistletoe. And this mistletoe was the kind Peeves had put up: Meaning that unless she and this particular boy kissed, they would be stuck underneath it for the next several hours, due to enchantments put on it. Had this been any other boy, Astoria would likely have just given him a quick peck on the check and then proceed to head on over to Charms, her next class. After all, it wasn't even like this was her first kiss or anything, so why was she so distressed, and didn't just kiss the boy lightly on the side of his face or on his forehead and run off to Charms? The reason was this: Although she had never spoken to him before in her life, Astoria knew who this boy was: Draco Malfoy.

Astoria had seen Draco Malfoy around school before, and could tell by his behavior that he was, to put it bluntly, a jerk as well as a bully. Both of which were characteristics Astoria positively despised. He was in Daphne's year in the same House as her, and Daphne had told her many stories about him, and his bad behavior and attitude. He was prejudiced against Muggles, Muggle -Borns, and "Blood Traitors" apparently. Despite the fact that she had never spoken to nor met him before now, he was one of the last people in the world who she'd like to kiss under the mistletoe.

Astoria adjusted her scarf that had her House colors on it- blue and bronze- to busy her for a moment while she pondered over how she could get out of this. She pushed back a strand of her hair, just to give her something to do.

"Excuse me," she called out to the crowd. "Does anyone know how to get rid of the enchantment on here?"

A couple of kind hearted souls in the room tried a few spells, but none of them worked, much to Astoria's dismay.

Meanwhile, Draco was growing both impatient and annoyed. He had been exiting his Transfiguration class and was about to go to The Room of Requirement to try to fix the Vanishing Cabinet, and now this happened. He was stuck under the mistletoe with some random Ravenclaw he had never seen before in his life, and the only thing he knew about her was that she was a female Ravenclaw, her hair was blonde yet possessed natural caramel highlights at the same time, and that she had hazel eyes. She seemed very familiar for some reason, as if he had seen her before. Maybe she had an older sibling in his year? But that didn't matter now, he thought to himself as he surveyed the girl's face trying to see if he could identify her features as resembling anyone he knew. They had better just get this over with so he could be on his way.

Soon the crowd dispersed, as they were now all late to class. Astoria groaned she did not like the idea of being late to class; she made it a point to always arrive early. And even though Professor Flitwick was the head of her House and knew her quite well so she was sure she wouldn't get in trouble, she still did not like the idea of arriving late to class. Charms was one of her favorite subjects, after all.

Speaking of Professor Flitwick, it then occurred to her that she could have just asked someone to get him or some other teacher to remove the spell on the mistletoe. She looked around but no one was there except for her and Draco Malfoy. She groaned again. _Great, this is just perfect. Note the sarcasm. _

"Look, I don't like this idea any more than you do," Draco told her. "But I personally have better things to do than waste my time here all day. Let's just get this over with."

Astoria sighed reluctantly. She had to admit he had a point. As her hazel eyes met his silver, she noticed that he didn't look as arrogant and cocky as lately. In fact, as she looked closer, there were dark circles under his eyes. In short, he did not look well. Astoria than remembered her sister telling her about how his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson always bragged about what a great kisser he was. She wondered if the rumors were true. Draco leaned in close, and Astoria felt her heart pounding, and almost immediately scoffed at herself. What was that about?

He came closer and closer and then-

That was it. A quick kiss on the check and they were done, free from the monstrous mistletoe. Astoria felt somehow cheated, despite not wanting to participate in the first place.

"That's it?" The words came out before she could stop them.

Draco smirked. "Yes."

"_I guess all those rumors were just that; simply rumors_," Astoria thought to herself.

"What rumors?" Draco raised a finely arched eyebrow.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Astoria exclaimed, mortified.

"Yes," Draco sneered. "You did. Now, what rumors?"

"Well, my sister's in your year-"

And then Draco realized with a jolt that she could only be the sister of Daphne Greengrass."You're Greengrass' sister?"

"Yes, I am," Astoria replied. "And a girl she knows- Pansy Parkinson- had apparently told her quite a lot about you, and what a good kisser you are. But I suppose those must be only rumors: If you were really that great at snogging, you'd have given me more than just that baby kiss on the check, wouldn't you?"

Draco felt slightly angered by this. He'd prove this girl wrong if it was the last thing he'd do.

He smirked again. "You really want to find out?"

Astoria nodded.

"Then get ready for the most wonderful moment of your life." And with that being said Draco kissed her again, except this time it was on the lips. He hadn't been lying, Astoria mused to herself. He was good.

Right at that moment Professor Flitwick walked by them.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Greengrass!"

Astoria and Draco broke apart, startled. Astoria's face was flushed as she realized what the situation must have looked like. Draco walked off, smirking .

"Miss Greengrass, one of your Housemates was kind enough to inform me about your situation, and I came as soon as I could. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Miss Greengrass."

"Oh really Professor," Astoria assured him, she didn't want him to feel guilty or worry. "It wasn't that bad."

Professor Flitwick raised an eyebrow at this. "So are you two dating then? I must say Miss Greengrass, I do not approve of your taste."

Astoria blushed more then ever. "No, Professor, it wasn't like that! I-"

As Astoria continued to splutter and babble, Professor Flitwick lead her to class, all the while thinking about the strange things love does to youth.

**Please review! I hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
